Where Babies Come From?
by Ghetasya
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Terre yang penasaran dari mana bayi untuk menjadi adiknya berasal./ Warning inside. You know what rate M means. Sekuel dari Potato's Master Pregnancy


_Wah, sekarang HUT Dirgahayu RI yg ke-68, semoga semakin maju ke depannya ya, Indonesia! :)  
_

_Di sini saya lagi-lagi bawain fic humor-nya Jean-Sasha sodara-sodara. Ini merupakan sekuel dari **Potato's Master Pregnancy** yang merupakan sekuel dari **The Failed Surprise**. Semoga ini nggak mengecewakan deh ya, Luna udah berjuang (?) sebisa mungkin supaya nggak garing. Tp kalo masih garing, maap deh ya (_ _)v_

_nb: Makasih banyak buat **Sayaka Ayano** yang udah bantuin nyari nama buat anaknya JeanSasha dan ErenMika  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Isayama Hajime_

**_Warning:_**_No doubt, lime menjurus ke lemon yeah, anak kecil dilarang baca tp kalo bandel ya gapapa /dijotos (sendirinya saya aja masih beberapa bulan lagi 17 tahun), humor crispy dan crunchy, AU, typo, dsb._

* * *

_**Where Babies Come From?**_

_Presented by __**Lunartemis**_

* * *

"Terre, cepat bangun! Sebentar lagi Papa akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," teriak Sasha dari dapur.

"Iya, Ma~ Terre cedang pakai cepatu…," balas Terre sedikit cadel dari dalam kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan dapur.

"Jangan lama-lama, Papa saja sudah nyaris menghabiskan sarapannya," lanjut Sasha. Wanita itu terlihat mengenakan celemek yang agak kumal mengingat dirinya baru saja melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih di dapur.

Sasha yang melihat Jean telah selesai memakan sarapannya—berupa roti isi kentang, lagi—segera memberi kode ke suaminya itu untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Apa?" tanya Jean tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Bantu Terre sana, sebentar lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi. Apalagi ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah," kata Sasha yang kini mulai beralih untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor bekas sarapan pagi.

Jean mendesah. "Ya sudahlah. Tapi…," Jean menjeda ucapannya dan tiba-tiba ia mematikan keran air pada tempat cuci piring membuat Sasha terbengong sebentar. Kemudian Jean melanjutkan dengan melepaskan piring yang dipegang Sasha dan memutar pelan tubuh istrinya agar langsung berhadapan dengannya.

Wajah Sasha memanas melihat Jean yang berdiri tegap di depannya. Ia menunduk malu saat menyadari betapa tampannya suaminya itu meski mereka kini sudah memiliki seorang putri sekalipun. Tiba-tiba Jean menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada kedua sisi wajah Sasha dan perlahan wajahnya mulai turun untuk mencapai satu tujuan—bibir Sasha.

"Papa! Ayo belangkat~!" teriak Terre tepat di saat Sasha sudah mulai memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya. Kedatangan putri mereka itu membuat Jean dan Sasha gelagapan dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-ayo ayo," balas Jean dengan rona tipis yang masih menghiasi wajahnya sambil memboyong Terre ke dalam mobil _Porsche_ hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi anak-anak," sapa seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang nyaris oranye sebahu saat memasuki kelas Rose.

"Pagi, Ibu gulu~"

Petra Ral tersenyum sumringah. "Wah, senangnya murid-murid Ibu seramah ini. Nah, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama Ibu mengajar kalian, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan perkenalan dulu, ya."

"Baik, Ibu gulu~!"

Akhirnya kegiatan perkenalan itu dimulai satu per satu. Petra memang sangat menyukai anak kecil, selain karena mereka begitu imut, sifat polos mereka membuat adanya rasa damai tersendiri menghampiri hatinya. Hingga kemudian Petra berhadapan dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut _blonde_ dengan iris _emerald_.

"Nah, siapa namamu?" tanya Petra tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Bocah itu menyilangkan kedua lengan tangannya, terlihat arogan. "Apa itu begitu penting?"

Petra tersenyum kaku. "Err, memang seharusnya begitu, Nak."

Anak itu menghela napas. "Namaku Titi."

"Wah, namamu bagus dan unik, ya," puji Petra.

"Ck, apanya? Acal Ibu tahu caja, Papa dan Mamaku membelikan nama itu kalena memiliki alti cendili," jawab Titi dengan wajah penuh kekesalan.

"Eh? Memang apa artinya?" tanya Petra heran.

"Titi itu cingkatan dali TItican TItan. Kata Papaku, cebelum meleka menikah, Mamaku hobi menonton film tentang lakcaca. Katanya cih ketulalan Mamanya ci Lohan," jawab Titi sambil melirik sosok bocah laki-laki berambut hitam pekat denga iris _hazel_ yang bening.

"Haha, Mamaku memang hebat, ya! Tapi kamu enak loh kalena mendapatkan nama yang belhubungan cama Titan," kata Lohan ikut nimbrung. "Dalipada namaku."

"Loh? Memang ada apa dengan nama Lohan? Apa karena artinya … emm, jidatmu yang sedikit _menonjol_ itu?" tanya Petra hati-hati.

"Bukan!" balas Lohan kesal. "Lohan itu kata Mamaku cingkatan dali Levi owned by Hanji, Bu."

Mendengar jawaban keduanya hanya mampu membuat Petra membulatkan mulut meski dalam hati dirinya sudah terbahak-bahak dan miris di saat yang bersamaan karena melihat kepolosan pada kedua anak muridnya itu.

_Ya ampun, anak-anak selucu mereka diberi nama asal oleh orang tuanya sendiri_, batin Petra merasa kasihan.

"Huh, kalian pikil kalian caja yang cial?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki berambut cokelat bermata hitam kelam. "Acal kalian tahu caja, namaku juga dali cingkatan yang dibuat Mama dan Papaku."

"Memang cingkatan apa, Tsukasa?" tanya Terre penasaran. Yeah, di antara teman-temannya yang cadel, dirinya harus merasa beruntung karena tingkat kecadelannya tidak parah-parah amat. Katanya sih efek Sasha yang pernah ngidam makan kentang rebus pakai sambal terasi. Mungkin sambalnya yang telah memancing kelancaran bicara Terre—oke, tak ada hubungannya.

"Cukaca itu cingkatan dali cuyoi no Mikaca. Kamu tau cendili kan Mamaku itu kuat cekali. Papaku cih bilang katanya untuk menghalgai jaca-jaca Mama selama mengandungku, jadi Papa membeli hak ke Mama untuk menamaiku," jawab Tsukasa dengan wajah masam.

"Ah, iya juga," gumam Lohan. Ia pernah curi-curi dengar dari pembicaraan Papa dan Mamanya bahwa sewaktu menginap di rumah Eren dengan Mikasa—Papa dan Mamanya Tsukasa—Mama Lohan pernah mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Eren dan Mikasa. Dan menurut hipotesanya, Mama Tsukasa lah yang menguasai _pertandingan_ _tinju_, bahkan sampai beberapa _ronde_.

_Cebenalnya aku macih tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Mama waktu itu, aneh cih maca main tinju di kamal. Tapi kalau dilihat dali keganacan Tante Mikaca, cepeltinya bica jadi_, batin Lohan.

"Sudah ya, jangan diributkan lagi masalah arti nama kalian," sahut Petra berusaha mendinginkan suasana panas di antara tiga muridnya itu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk beralih kepada Terre yang terlihat kalem di sana.

"Nah, kalau begitu, siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya Petra ramah.

Terre membalas senyumannya. "Namaku Terre~"

"Wah, namamu bagus sekali. Err, apa namamu juga punya arti sendiri dari orang tuamu?" tanya Petra memastikan. Namun yang membuatnya heran, Terre tidak terlihat murung saat diberi pertanyaan demikian. Berbeda sekali dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh tiga temannya tadi. Mungkin saja arti namanya bagus, tapi kok Petra tidak yakin, ya?

"Tentu caja Terre punya artinya," kata Terre dengan nada riang. "Kata Mama, namaku Terre karena Mama cuka kentang. Dan karena Papaku orang Prancis, Mama mengambil nama kentang dari bahasa Prancis, yaitu _pomme de terre_. Begitu, Bu."

"Eh? Terre tidak sebal seperti teman Terre yang lain?" tanya Petra heran.

"Tidaklah, Bu. Justru Terre cenang mendengarnya, soalnya Terre juga cuka makan kentang!" seru Terre dengan nada yang begitu riang.

"O-oh, begitu ya," balas Petra yang sedikit _sweatdrop_ dengan jawaban Terre. Ternyata itu toh alasan kenapa Terre tidak mempeributkan arti namanya. Ternyata _gen_ Ibunya menurun.

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Waktu terasa begitu singkat bagi Petra dikarenakan acara perkenalan di hari pertama masuk ini. Atau mungkin karena Petra terlalu fokus memikirkan orang tua macam apa yang melahirkan Titi, Lohan, Tsukasa, dan Terre itu.

"Nah, anak-anak, sekarang waktunya istirahat. Kalian bawa bekal masing-masing, kan?" tanya Petra yang dijawab dengan nada riang seperti biasanya oleh murid-muridnya itu.

Petra tersenyum. "Bagus kalau begitu. Sekarang kalian makan bekal kalian dan boleh bermain bersama teman kalian dulu, setelah masuk nanti kita akan belajar membaca, ya—eh, jangan berebutan ayunan begitu, gantian saja," kata Petra saat melihat beberapa muridnya berebutan sebuah ayunan.

Terre mengambil bekal yang disiapkan Mamanya dari rumah tadi dan menaruhnya di atas mejanya. Hal itu diperhatikan oleh Tsukasa dengan seksama.

"Pati kamu bawa kentang lagi," sahut Tsukasa yang berbicara bertepatan dengan Terre yang membuka penutup tempat makannya. "Tuh, kan."

Terre menjulurkan lidah. "Wee, biarin! Kentang itu super enak dan bikin ketagihan tahu," jawabnya sambil melahap satu per satu potongan _stick_ kentang goreng miliknya dan sesekali mencoel saus tomat yang disediakan.

"Memang enak, cih. Tapi, apa kamu tidak bocan atau mual bila cetiap hali memakan kentang telus?" tanya Lohan dengan alis kirinya yang menaik.

Terre menjilat rempahan kentang goreng di sudut bibirnya. "Heeem! Ini enak sekali tahu. Aku bahkan cudah bilang ke Mama kalau aku ulang tahun nanti aku ingin kue yang terbuat dari kentang. Pasti enak cekali!"

Mendengar jawaban Terre hanya bisa membuat Lohan dan Tsukasa menggeleng prihatin. Kemudian Lohan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Titi yang dilihatnya terlihat sedang bermuram durja. Yah, walaupun nyatanya Titi memang selalu terlihat murung, tapi kali ini di mata Lohan, Titi terlihat benar-benar suram.

"Kamu kenapa, Titi? Cakit?" tanya Lohan.

Titi melirik sinis ke Lohan. "Bukan ulucan kamu!"

"Idih, aku kan hanya beltanya. Kamu jutek cekali, cih, cepelti Mamamu caja. Aku kan beltanya kalena aku khawatil cama kamu," balas Lohan dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Bayangkan saja Levi versi mini dengan ekspresi demikian. _Kawai_ kah?

"Apacih?! Kenapa kamu cok pelhatian cama aku?!" omel Titi. Kali ini bayangkan saja Annie versi mini yang sedang dibuat kesal, tetapi agak sedikit cerewet. Seram kah?

Tiba-tiba terlihat semburat merah tipis di wajah Lohan. "A-aku kan cuka cama kamu."

Titi membuang muka. "Bodo! Pelgi cana!"

"Titi, kamu tidak boleh begitu cama Lohan. Dia kan niat baik cama kamu," sahut Terre membela Lohan. Hm, jangan-jangan Terre menyukai Lohan. Yang jelas di sini tidak akan ada jalinan cinta segitiga antara Terre-Lohan-Titi karena mereka masih anak TK.

"Iih, kamu lagi. Aku cedang pucing mikilin Mama dan Papaku tahu!"

"Loh? Memang kenapa dengan Mama dan Papa Titi? Belantem?" tanya Tsukasa.

"Bukan! Kemalin cole, cepupuku datang ke lumah dan dia pamel ke aku kalau dia akan punya adik cebental lagi. Huh, aku kan juga mau. Tapi Mamaku malah jutekin aku dan bilang kalau aku tak akan dapat adik lagi. Papaku juga hanya diam caja mendengalnya," keluh Titi yang tiba-tiba curhat.

"Wah, adik, ya? Papaku malah seling telihat flustaci sejak Mamaku bilang aku akan dapat adik. Yang kucempat dengal cih, Papaku kapok cejak menemani Mamaku melahilkan aku. Entahlah apa yang teljadi, yang jelas pasti palah cekali," jelas Tsukasa. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari tingkat keganasan Mikasa saat melahirkan.

"Tapi aku mau adik, Cukaca. Aku bocan kalau di lumah celalu cendilian mulu. Aku ingin teman belmain belcama juga," timpal Titi kesal.

"Hm, tapi punya adik itu kadang mengecalkan loh. Kalian tahu Kakek (?) Auo (baca: Auruo), kan? Aku celing melihat anak peltamanya disuluh mengalah telus cama adiknya. Apa-apa pati adik yang diutamakan oleh Mama dan Papa," sahut Lohan memberikan pendapatnya.

"Hm, adik, ya?" Terre bergumam pelan. Selama ini dirinya tidak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu kepada Jean ataupun Sasha. Tetapi kali ini agak merasa setuju dengan Titi bahwa kadangkala ia merasa butuh kawan bermain bila di rumah. Ia hanya memiliki teman di lingkungan sekolahnya saja selama ini.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, adik itu datang dali mana, ya?" tanya Terre yang mendadal kepo.

Lohan langsung memasang pose berpikir. "Aku pelnah mendengal pelbincangan Papa dan Mamaku, cih. Dan itu mengenai 'dali mana datangnya adik'. Tapi ini lahasia kita belempat caja, ya."

Mendengar itu, sontak saja Lohan mendapat anggukan yakin dari Titi, Tsukasa, dan Terre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang~"

Terre melepas kedua sepatunya dan menaruhnya di atas rak yang kebetulan ada di dekat pintu masuk rumah. Hidungnya kembang-kempis saat menghirup aroma sup kentang dari arah ruang makan keluarganya. Ah, pasti Mamanya memasak makanan kesukaannya lagi. Pasti tidak salah lagi mengingat betapa tajamnya penciuman Terre yang diturunkan dari Sasha.

"Wah, kau sudah pulang. Mana Papamu?" tanya Sasha sambil tetap mengaduk-aduk pelan isi panci yang ada di atas kompor.

"Tadi Papa masih memarkirkan mobil, Ma," jawab Terre sambil hendak duduk di kursi, namun suara Sasha menahannya.

"Terre, ganti baju dulu sana. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Papamu akan mengoceh tidak jelas bila kau makan dengan seragammu," sahut Sasha.

Terre menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Huh, Mama, aku kan lapar."

Sasha menghela napas. "Mama tahu, Nak. Karena Mama juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama denganmu ketika baru bersama Papamu."

"Bersama Papamu, apa maksudnya?" tanya Jean yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang makan. Kedatangan Jean yang terlalu mendadak membuat Ibu dan anak itu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dan sok sibuk dengan kegiatan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan mereka.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Terre sedikit kaku.

Jean melirik putrinya. "Terre, ganti seragammu. Kamu masih ingat kan peraturan di rumah ini?"

"Iya, Papa," kata Terre sambil berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya.

Jean menghela napas lelah. "Kau masak kentang lagi, eh? Apa di kepalamu hanya ada kentang?"

Sasha mendecih. "Cih, kapan sih kau berhenti mengeluh, Jean? Kentang itu enak tahu."

"Enak sih enak, cuma kalau terlalu sering mengonsumsinya siapapun juga akan mual," balas Jean yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Sasha.

"Aku cudah celecai! Ayo, Ma, aku mau cup kentangnya. Cup kentang Mama kan celalu enak," sahut Terre yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasha mendadak kegeeran. "Ahaha, kamu bisa saja. Tuh, Jean, lihatlah Terre, dia saja menyukai kentang buatanku kok."

"Itu sih karena sifatmu yang kau turukan ke padanya dan juga arti dari namanya itu tahu," komentar Jean sebal.

Sasha tak mepedulikan gerutuan dari bibir Jean lagi. Kini Ibu satu anak itu tengah menuangkan sup kentang buatannya yang baru panas beberapa kali ke dalam mangkuk yang selalu digunakan oleh Terre.

"Hati-hati ya, masih panas," kata Sasha yang dijawab dengan anggukkan kepala dari Terre.

Jean menggeram kesal. "Ya sudahlah! Aku minta," kata Jean sambil menyodorkan mangkuknya kepada Sasha yang sedang tersenyum meledek.

Acara makan siang bersama pun dimulai. Awalnya suasana di sana begitu tenang sampai akhirnya Terre mengingat ucapan Lohan dan berniat menanyakannya kepada Jean dan Sasha. Kali ini ia harus mendapat jawaban pasti dari orang tuanya itu.

"Papa, Mama," panggil Terre.

"Apa?" jawab Jean dan Sasha bersamaan.

"Papa dan Mama cuka nonton film biru tidak?" tanya Terre penasaran dan seketika saja sup kentang yang ada di mulut Jean dan Sasha muncrat ke luar membuat Terre berjengit kaget. "Ih, Mama dan Papa jorok!"

Jean terbengong, ia yakin bahwa baik dirinya ataupun Sasha semasa kecil tidak mengenal istilah yang _begitu_. Lalu, bagaimana bisa Terre yang seingatnya hanya seorang gadis cilik yang mungil nan cantik serta polos itu berani menanyakan kedua orang tuanya mengenai film untuk 18 tahun ke atas?!

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Terre?" tanya Sasha gelagapan.

"Orang macam apa yang berani-beraninya menyebut kalimat film biru di depanmu, hah?!" seru Jean dengan kemarahan terpancar di wajahnya.

Terre berpangku tangan. "Lohan."

"He?!" Jean dan Sasha berjengit kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka putra dari Levi dan Hanji mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu. Oke, mereka tahu bagaimana watak Hanji yang kadang terlalu heboh.

_Tapi, masa iya Levi tidak mencegah hal itu apalagi putranya sendiri menjadi korban atas kenistaan orang tuanya sendiri_, pikir Jean keheranan.

"Memang dia memberitahumu apa sampai kau menanyakan film—err, _itu_ ke Papa dan Mama?"

"Tadi di cekolah, aku, Titi, Lohan, dan Cukaca bercerita mengenai adik. Kemudian…"

_Lohan mendekatkan dirinya dan memberi kode kepada Titi, Terre, dan Tsukasa untuk ikut mendekat._

"_Jadi, malam kemalin kan hujan becal. Kalena aku takut tidul cendili, aku mau tidul di kamar Papa dan Mama. Nah, di citu, aku mendengal Mamaku cedang belbicala dengan Papaku. Cepeltinya cih macalah celius. Yang aku dengal, Mamaku bilang; 'Levi, kau dibelikan blue film oleh Leinel, ya?' nah awalnya aku bingung film macam apa itu. Tapi kata Om Auo, blue itu kan altinya bilu jadi aku pikil pati altinya film bilu," jelas Lohan panjang lebar._

_Titi mendengus. "Jadi, intinya apa, cih? Apa hubungannya dengan adik?"_

"_Cabal dong. Kemudian, aku dengal Papaku bilang begini cetelah Mamaku mengatakan itu; 'Cepeltinya Lohan akan mendapatkan adik kali ini'. Mungkin kalena menonton film bilu lah adik itu datang," kata Lohan melanjutkan._

"_Oh, begitu ya caranya adik datang," sahut Terre dan Tsukasa sementara Titi hanya mengangguk sok paham aja._

"Nah, begitu ceritanya, Pa, Ma," kata Terre mengakhiri ceritanya. "Jadi, bicakah Papa dan Mama menonton film biru cupaya Terre bisa dapat adik?"

Jean dan Sasha kompakan saling terdiam. Mereka tak berani menggerakkan anggota tubuh mereka. Yang bisa dilakukan keduanya hanyalah bermain lirik-lirikan mata melalui ujung mata keduanya.

Sasha menghela napas sabar, setelah ini ia dan Jean harus bicara dengan Hanji. "Dengar, Terre, err…," Sasha meneguk ludahnya dengan sulit. "Me-mendapatkan adik itu, em … membutuhkan proses yang lama. Bukan hanya karena menonton film _itu_ kemudian kau langsung mendapatkan adikmu."

Terre memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sasha bingung. "Jadi?"

"Itu harus dilalui dengan pertemuan sel sperma dengan sel tel—"

"Jean! Jangan jelaskan hal itu ke Terre, dia kan belum mengerti apa-apa," seru Sasha sembari melotot ke istrinya.

"Ya daripada aku menjelaskan peristiwa di mana '_Burung perkutut masuk ke dalam sangkarnya_', menjelaskan secara teori Biologi kan tidak masalah," balas Jean membela pendapatnya.

"Hm, jadi intinya, bicakah Mama dan Papa memberiku adik?" tanya lagi Terre.

"Entahlah," sahut Jean dan Sasha bersamaan, mereka terlihat begitu canggung dengan pertanyaan putri mereka.

"Hah, ya sudahlah," kata Terre mengalah sambil meminum susunya sampai habis. "Oiya, besok kan aku libur, aku diajak untuk menginap di rumahnya Lohan bersama Titi dan Cukaca. Boleh tidak?"

"Ya sudah, kapan kau dijemput? Atau Papa yang mengantarmu?" tanya Jean.

Terre menggeleng. "Tidak ucah, Pa. Cebentar lagi Tante Hanji akan menjemput—"

"Halo, apa ada orang di rumah?" terdengar suara seseorang di luar sana.

"Ah, itu pacti Tante Hanji! Terre berangkat ya," pamit Terre sambil berlari menuju kamar untuk mengambil tasnya dan kembali berlari ke luar rumah. Jean dan Sasha menatap bingung anaknya yang entah sejak kapan menyiapkan pakaiannya sebelum akhirnya turut mengantar putri mereka ke depan.

"Hoi, Hanji, titip anak kami, ya. Jangan kau cuci otaknya dengan ceritamu," pesan Jean sambil bersender pada kusen pintu masuk.

"_Well_, lihat saja nanti," kata Hanji sok tidak peduli sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan perlahan mobil itu mulai melaju pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kirschtein.

Kemudian mereka kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, dan melihat itu, Jean langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekati istrinya yang baru saja ingin mencuci piring. Tanpa aba-aba, direngkuhnya Sasha dari belakang sehingga membuat Sasha terpaku di tempat. Wanita itu bahkan merasa sangat sulit untuk sekedar menelan liurnya atau sekedar berdeham kecil.

"Ka-kau sedang apa sih, Jean?" tanya Sasha dengan nada bicara yang begitu gugup.

Jean melepaskan kunciran pada rambut cokelat panjang milik Sasha. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya sedikit menggoda. Hidung mancungnya bertemu langsung dengan leher Sasha, dihirupnya aroma tubuh Sasha yang seolah menawarkan keharumannya kepada Jean. Masih dengan hidungnya yang menempel pada kulit Sasha, perlahan ia mulai turun menuju pundak Sasha dan dikecupnya pelan hingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi Sasha.

"Ahhn…," Sasha menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam desahan nikmat ketika dirasakannya remasan lembut namun kuat pada kedua bukit kembarnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi sibuk berpegangan pada sisi wastafel kini berpindah turut meremas kedua tangan Jean yang masih menangkup bukit miliknya.

Tiba-tiba Jean melepaskan kecupan serta gigitannya pada pundak dan leher Sasha. Wanita itu dibuat merinding dengan deru napas hangat dari mulut Jean yang mengenai telinganya. Sasha masih memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu menonton film biru, kan?" tanya Jean dengan nada menggoda sehingga membuat wajah Sasha kian memanas saja.

"Jeaannnh…," desahan Sasha semakin mengeras. "Pisaumu terus menyentuh pahaku."

Jean menatap Sasha bingung. "Aku tidak membawa pisau."

Sasha membuang muka, masih dengan wajah yang memerah. "Kau jelas mengerti maksudku."

Jean terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya pria itu menahan tawa. "Hoo, sebutan yang bagus. Jadi, sebaiknya kita _bermain_ di sini saja, aku bosan di kamar terus. Lumayan untuk mencari pengalaman baru."

Sasha hendak menjawab sebelum akhirnya Jean mencegahnya dengan memasukan lidahnya langsung ke dalam mulut Sasha. Lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibir Sasha, kemudian menelosok masuk kembali seolah mengajak lidah Sasha untuk terus menari dengan lidahnya. Beberapa tetes saliva mereka nyaris saja keluar. Terkadang bibir Sasha digigit oleh suaminya itu.

"Aaak…," Jean mendesah tertahan saat ia merasakan cengkeraman kuat pada bagian luar anggota tubuh bawahnya yang tengah ereksi. Sepertinya Sasha ingin menguasai permainan juga. Perlahan tangan Sasha membuka retsleting celana panjang Jean, kemudian menelosok masuk ke dalam sehingga membuat Jean menahan napas sebentar, menanti sensasi nikmat yang tak asing baginya.

"Hei, Jean, Sasha! Aku ke sini mau mengambil susunya Te—eh, maaf!" seru Hanji yang tiba-tiba datang dan kembali berjalan menuju luar rumah.

Sementara itu, Jean dan Sasha terpaku. Dengan Jean yang hanya mengenakan celana panjangnya dan baju atasan Sasha yang sudah terbuka lebar. Tentu saja pastinya Hanji sangat mengetahui dengan sejelas-jelasnya mengenai apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

_**Tamat** dengan nggak dantanya~_


End file.
